skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Smile Dog
' Smile Dog' is a Core Skylander of the Undead Element in Skylan ders: Battle of Magic. He is a siberian husky/phantom hybrid puppy Skylander of the Undead Element. He has a giant black and silver battle axe with skulls on it as a weapon which he usually carries in his mouth. He is also released as a Lightcore Skylander, in which his pumpkin lantern and the purple swirls on his scales light up. Biography Smile Dog hails from Jamaa, in which he was a stray puppy who was abducted by an evil werewolf named Shiverina, who did experiments on him. One day, Shiverina fused a phantom with Smile Dog, making his gray fur have purple swirls on it, and have thick black scales with purple swirls grow on his body, Smile Dog's right eye also turned red and purple. After this transformation, Smile Dog also gained powers of the phantoms, and with them, he attacked Shiverina, and stole her most precious item, a double edged battle axe, and escaped. After this, he ran away from Jamaa and ended up in Willow Woods, in which many were afraid of him because of his phantom-like appearance. Desperate for acceptance, Smile Dog came across another dog, a Fire Skylander named Hot Dog, who became his friend. Even though Smile Dog was half phantom, Hot Dog knew that he meant no harm. After Smile Dog took on Kaos himself with his dark axe powers when he tried to capture Hot Dog, Hot Dog invited him to the Skylanders, knowing that his phantom powers would be very useful in the battle against the Darkness, Smile Dog accepted, and became one of Skylands' greatest heroes. Upgrades Starting Powers *Axe Slash: Press attack 1 to slash your axe against foes. *Shadow Sneak: Press attack 2 to turn into a black shadow for a second and dash against your foes. Basic Upgrades *Skull Axe: Axe Slash does extra damage. *Black Mist: Shadow Sneak lasts longer. Midnight Slasher Path *Axe Mass: Press and hold attack 1 and attack 2 for Undead Slasher. Press attack 1 and hold attack 3 for Skull Bash. *Husky Blade: Axe does maximum damage. *Slash from Above: Press attack 1 when jumping to do a axe slashing pound onto your foes. Hide and Sleek Path *Black Pelt: Shadow Sneak lasts longer and does extra damage. *Midnight Fog: Turn into a blacker shadow for extra protection and damage. *Shadow Heart: Shadow Sneak does maximum damage. Soul Gem Upgrade *Lum Friend: Summon a black Lum friend to help you fight enemies for a limited time Gallery Younger Smile Dog.jpg|Smile Dog in happier times, before he became infused with the phantom. (Art belongs to a good friend named 3dart on Furaffinity.) Trivia *The Smile Dog character was inspired by the Creepypasta known as Smile.jpg, which features a creepy photo of a smiling husky which causes nightmares and visions, and even makes people insane. **His catchphrase, "Spread the Word!", is also a reference to the Creepypasta, because in the story, the Smile Dog tells the victims in the nightmares that the only way to stop the nightmares the photo causes is to send it to someone else; telling them to "spread the word". *Smile Dog's ability to summon a black lum friend is a shout out to the Rayman series. *Smile Dog is the only Skylander so far to have an upgrade which allows him/her to have an attack to be used when jumping. *Smile Dog had originally had a black and silver scythe as his weapon, but it was replaced by an axe later. *He is similar to Hot Dog, since both are puppy Skylanders and have the word "dog" in their name. **He is also similar to Funny Bone, since both are dog Skylanders of the Undead Element. Other incarnations Skylanders: EoP Smile Dog appears in the fanfic series Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy, and is one of the main characters. He is an Element of Prophecy, and is one of Spyro's best friends. Category:Skylanders Category:Undead Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Core Category:LightCore Category:Fan idea Category:Skylanders: Battle of Magic